lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for lost media. Enjoy! Video Games *64DD Majora's Mask (7-day realtime with no looping) I tried to do an article on this but there ain't much on the 64DD variant of the game...LS' *Hey Arnold 64 (Existence Unconfirmed) *Just generally a lot of 64DD games *Many first-party Nintendo prototypes *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third game in the Oracle series) *A number of BS-X and Sega Channel games *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2/Roll-o-Rama *Duke Nukem Forever (1998/2001) *Crash Bandicoot Evolution *Kid Kirby (COMPLETE) *Cortex Chaos / The All-New Cortex Show *Crash Landed *Dragon’s Crown (Dreamcast version) *Destruction Derby 3 (Cancelled PS1 game) *Girl With A Stick *Meowth's Party *Monster Knight *MySims Social *Dinosaur Planet *Driver 2 BETA CD's *Carmageddon 64 / Carmageddon for Gizmondo *Zelda 64 *Twelve Tales: Conker 64 FINISHED! *Maverick Hunter *Castlevania Resurrection *Banjo Threeie *Donkey Kong Racing *Sonic SatAM game (DONE) *Kid Icarus Wii title *Streets of Rage 4 *Mega Man Legends 4 *Chocobo de Battle *Scrapped Pokemon mechanics and monsters Article currently half way finished - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 17:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Resident Evil 4 betas *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 (Cut Content) completed *Sonic Adventure/Sonic RPG for sega saturn *Hello Kitty 64 (Cancelled N64 game) *Penn & Teller's Smoke and Mirrors *Major Damage (Cancelled SEGA Saturn game) *Cheetahmen II *New Kids on the Block *EarthBound (Planned USA release of Mother 1) *Tyrannosaurus Tex *Team Fortress 2 original versions *Conker's Quest/Twelve Tales: Conker 64 (Cancelled N64 Game and Precursor to Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Grand Theft Auto Cut Content NEARLY FINISHED! *StarCraft: Ghost (Unreleased 2006 Title) *College Terra story (Rare 1998 PC game) This game is so rare, it's unknown if a copy has ever appeared for sale since the release of the game *Scrapped Sonic the Hedgehog Characters *Queen's Crown (Discontinued iOS Game) *Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master (1993; Unreleased Original Version) *P.T. Silent Hill (Recently Canceled Game) *Mario 128 (Cancelled Game) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992; Beta Version) *bible 1999 nes game *Super Dog Booby: Akachan Daibouken no Maki *LMNO 2004 version *Jerry Boy 2 *Elite Genesis port Films/TV Shows *List of Lost/Hard-to-Find Films *Brother Martin: Servant of Jesus (Lost 1942 Film) *The Big Boss (1971 Bruce Lee Film; Original Cut) *Martin (Lost 165-Minute Cut; 1977) *The Wall (Deleted Scene; 1980) *Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man (Lost Scenes and Bela Lugosi Dialogue) DIALOGUE PART FINISHED! *Son of Frankenstein (Lost 1939 Color Footage) *Transformers Animated (Unfinished Content) *Spyro the Dragon 3D (cancelled 2009 movie) *Family Guy (Cancelled Windows 7 Episode) *The Daily Show With John Stewart (Banned "Leisure World, California" segment)(Source) *The Cheetah Girls (Unaired TV Pilot) *Totsugeki! Hyuman (Lost 1970s Tokusatsu show) *Saban's Monster Farm (English Audio) *Freaks (1932 Film; Cut Content) *The Off-Beats (Planned Film; 1990s) *Prometheus and Bob (Cancelled Film Version; 1990s) *The Simpsons Movie (Deleted Scenes; 2007) *Aaaah! Real Monsters (Unreleased Pilot) FINISHED! *"Binyah Binyah" (Short-Lived Spin-off of Gullah Gullah Island) Completed *Newt (Unfinished Pixar Film) Completed *The Adventures of Pinocchio (Unfinished 1936 Italian animated film) *Girl Interrupted (Director's Cut; 1998) *Jacob's Ladder (Deleted Scenes) *The Adventures of Napman (2003 Nickelodeon Short Series) (only the "Bank Robbers" short has surfaced online) (UPDATE 5/11/15: The "Water", "Alien Abduction" and "Pond" shorts have been found!) *Wake in Fright (Formerly Lost 1970s Australian Film) *Doctor Who Spanish dub (1st and 4th Doctors) FINISHED! *15,000 Dibujos (Lost Chilean animated film) FINISHED! *Heart Like a Hand Grenade (Unreleased 2004/05 Green Day Documentary) *Season of the Witch - Lost Director's Cut (1973) *Samurai Pizza Cats (Cancelled Seasons and Kyattou Keisatsu Beranmee spin-off) *Penking & Liking (Lost Korean cartoon) *Little Monsters: The Adventures of Koby & the Oakey Dokeys (Lost English dub) *The Bet (Unproduced Season 2 Seinfeld Episode) *He-Hog The Atomic Pig (Lost Uncut Pilot) *Stone Protectors (Missing 9-13 Episodes) FINISHED! *One Piece (4Kids Dub; Missing Episodes) *Pokemon "The Legend of Dranti" (Unaired English Dub) *Star Trek Unreleased Movies *Peter Pan (1939 David Hall version) *Star Trek: Phase II (Unproduced 1978 TV Series) *The Patriot (Lost 1928 Semi-Biographical Film) Rare Sesame Street Muppet Clips This is a section devoted to rare clips from Sesame Street, added for no reason whatsoever. *"Handful of Crumbs" (later released in the 1990 album "Put Down the Duckie". The clip begins with Elmo (played by Jerry Nelson) introducing Cookie Monster singing a country song.) FINISHED! *"Come Join Us!" (a Muppet band teaches the viewers to "Join Us!" It can be seen on YouTube, but dubbed in Castilian Spanish only.) *All sketches of "Leslie Mostly" (rare sketches featuring host Leslie Mostly who interviewed a Sesame Street character in his/her home. Guests included Kermit, Guy Smiley, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count, and Mumford.) *All Deena and Pearl sketches *All Professor Hastings sketches *Three monsters demonstrate big, bigger, and biggest *Sherlock Hemlock's Twiddle-Bug Mystery *A Muppet coach teaches her baseball team to play string quartet (rare; last seen in Castilian Spanish on Barrio Sesamo) *News Flash: Dr. Nobel Price's Slush-a-Boots (Galoshes) *A little girl teaches a monster marching band do play in a parade. *A Guy Smiley game show with Grover, Biff, and Prairie Dawn. *"We Coulda" (sung by Biff to Sully) *"I'm Square" (sung by Bert with Ernie) *"The Sound of the Letter A" (sung by Big Bird) *A Miami Mice episode with the Count *Starship Surprise (not to be confused with Spaceship Surprise) *Two Muppet kids on a ship *Muppets cooperate to make lemonade *Muppets cooperate to build a clubhouse *Muppets and Monsters count to 10 (1969) *Muppets and Monsters (plus Bert and Oscar) demonstrate none, some, and all (1969) *"Surprise" (English version with Susan and Oscar's cutaway) *"The Countess Counts" (sung by the Countess with Muppet patrons) *A B song sung by the barbershop quartet *A monster barbershop quartet singing about the number 4 *"The Garden"-style environmental song with Big Jeffy and two female backup singers with cameos from Grover and Cookie *"We Equal Three" (sung by three Muppet kids in a winter scenario) *The Spanish version of the "Small V" cartoon ("Ve menuscula. Ve-ve-ve-va-va-va-VOOOOOM!") *1. Gymnast - a gymnast (blonde hair, black leotard) was featured in six different clips. One of them - 'between' - has been posted. The other five, yet to be posted, are 'around,' 'beginning/end,' 'close to/away from,' 'over/under,' and 'slow.' *2. 'Beginning/end' - five stop-motion clips featuring 'beginning' and 'end.' They are: a barber giving a customer a haircut, a man eating a hot dog, a man painting a picture, a woman making a sandwich, and kids waiting in line. *3. Scuba diver - a clip featuring a scuba diver who finds five shells underwater, counts them on the shore, and is surprised by a crab. *4. Post office song - a hip song about the post office and mail delivery featuring the line '...to the post office where it will stay, for just one day...' *5. Danger - a man walks down the street while reading a newspaper and barely avoids running into dangerous things. He then gets nailed by something (revolving door?) in the end. *6. Figure skater - a clip featuring a figure skater skating to the tune of "Don't You Know You're Beautiful?" *7. Horses pulling heavy loads - Horses participate in a contest where they keep trying to pull heavier and heavier loads until they can't do it anymore. *8. David and Maria - David and Maria are supposed to meet each other in a park, but have trouble finding each other due to miscommunication. The words demonstrated are 'above' and 'below' and the music score is electronic-like. *9. Circles on film - a circle 'wraps itself' around several live-action objects, an 'OK' sign being one of them. *10. Riding on the Train - a song about train rides, with one of the lines going '...the A Train, B Train, Double C, takes you where to want to be...' *11. Batman and Robin catch Penguin and his gang with dirty windows, and demonstrate 'clean' and 'dirty' while doing so. *12. Kermit tries to demonstrate the word 'through' by having Cookie Monster run through a frame lined with tissue paper. Everything then backfires as Cookie Monster stops short of the frame, wonders what to do, and when Kermit tells Cookie thus, Cookie decides to demonstrate 'through' in another way - by smashing the frame over Kermit's head, saying 'This is THROUGH!' *Of the above, the first ten are live-action, the eleventh one is animated, and the last is obviously a Muppet clip. *Crack Master (Spanish Version) Internet Media *Nostalgia Critic's two missing Adventure Time Vlogs *Missing JKL Productions videos (2006 - 2008) *The Nickelodeon Critic: The Adventures of Pete and Pete (Lost Audio) *is it a good idea to microwave this? Styrofoam and packing peanuts Deleted Articles (need re-writing) *Bittaker and Norris Torture Tape (Recorded October 31, 1979) *Nightmares Recycled (Cancelled TMNT 2003 episode) FINISHED! *The Dark Knight's First Night lost audio *Simply Sisters ? *‎Purple Rain (Deleted Scenes) *"The Brady Bunch" (Unreleased 1984 Music Video) *Mio Mao (Lost episodes) FINISHED! *A&E Biography (Lost Documentary Series) ? *Personals (Lost 1990s CBS Late Night Game Show) *A Walk In Your Shoes (Lost 2000s Noggin/The N Reality Series) *Perform the Way (Lost 2000s Music Video) ? *Spiderman Unlimited Unproduced 2nd season *"Love Me Do" and P.S. I Love You" (Lost Beatles Stereo Mixes) *Pocket Monsters, Fall Special (1997 Pokemon Broadcast) *Polybius Arcade Game (existence unconfirmed) FINISHED! *Past Life (Lost 2010s Fox Series) Music *The Jimi Hendrix Experience Album "Axis: Bold as Love" (Lost Original Side 1 Mixes) *Elvis Presley: Sunrise (Missing Songs) *Cheater's Complete Discography (Backing band for Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Hours & Times/Sticky Single, Glamour and Immense Cassette, Promo CD 1997) *U2's Unreleased Assets (1976-2010s) *Schoolboy Blues (Unreleased Rolling Stones Single) FINISHED! *Battle of Britain (Original William Walton Musical Score; 1969) FINISHED! *Frank Zappa Album "We're Only In It For The Money" (Missing "Uncensored" Verses) *Jean-Michel Jarre "Le Setyricon" (Early Unreleased Version of Equinoxe V) *Black Crowes Album "Tall" (Scrapped "Amorica" Precursor) *The Crystal Method- "The Crystal Method" (Lost 1996 album, cassette exclusive) *The Jean Genie (David Bowie Song; 1973 "Top Of The Pops" Footage) FINISHED! *Scenery (Unreleased 1976 Blondie Song) *"Weird Al" Yankovic's Unreleased Pre-Fame Demos (1973-82) *Slipknot "Crowz" (Unreleased Demo Album 1996-1998) NOTE: Several tracks have been leaked online, though a few other songs and real copies of the album have yet to surface. *Nirvana's Unreleased Tracks (1987-94) *Black Flag Album "Damaged" (Missing 1981 Outtakes) *Sophie B. Hawkins "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" (Original Music Video; 1992) *The Producers "In The Blues" (Shelved Album; 2012) *Clare Grogan "Trash Mad" (Unreleased 1987 Solo Album) *Adam Ant "Save The Gorilla" (Unreleased 2003 "Stand And Deliver" Remake) Cancelled Video Game Ports And here we have a section about unreleased video game ports. *Crash bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Dreamcast Port) *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (Xbox/PS2 Ports) *ToeJam and Earl III (Dreamcast Port) *I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Playstation Port) *Batman: Arkham Origins (Mr. Freeze DLC, Wii U Port) I wouldn't exactly call this lost, It would have just been the same DLC as the 360/PS3 versions with Wii U buttons added - PepsiWithCoke (talk) 22:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC) '' The Wii U has that second screen: there could have been content in the dlc for it, maybe? - XNQtionr (talk) 00:24, Februray 13, 2014 (UTC)'' *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Port) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (NES Port) *Half-Life (Dreamcast Port) *40 Winks (N64 Port) *Batman: Dark Tomorrow (PS2 Port) *Mortal Kombat 3 (Mac/3DO Versions) Other *Showbiz Pizzeria Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Showtape *Chuck E. Cheese's CEC TV "Where is Chuck E." Video *Paul Stanley Folgers Commercial (2000) *Go Set a Watchman (Unpublished Harper Lee Novel) *Star Trek: The God Thing (book version) Category:Lost Media Wiki